Into the Fire
by Willow Tracy
Summary: Set in El Dorado Novel: Percy finds himself imprisoned with a very...unusual cell mate. A little girl named Eve.
1. Eve

_**Authors Notes: This story takes place in the middle of El Dorado when Percy is imprisoned.  
**_

_**Into the Fire**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Evangelion**_

Dawn broke through the window, however small that window actually was in the far corner.

The cold breeze pushed the hair off Percy's shoulders as his head hung low. His wife had only just left and he was relocated to another cell just incase she told the league where they had been keeping him.

This cell was otherwise occupied by one other person, a child that looked no more then six or seven. She lay on the cot in the corner breathing evenly and hadn't even woken up to see who her new cell mate was. Her hair was brownish looking and her skin...looked like it used to be tanned but she was all but loosing that in this cramped up cell.

Percy's eyes never left the face of the child. This was a curious move on Chauvelin's.

A sound...a small moan and she slowly opened her eyes to see a man sitting five feet from where she slept. She gasped and scooted back away from the table. When Percy finally saw her ankles as she tucked her knees up to her chest. It looked as if they were bound at some point and very very tightly. The bruising, and small blood spots were all across her ankles and small wipe wounds up the side of her leg.

Suddenly the door was thrust open and Percy jumped up blocking the child from there view.

"Eve...I see your awake then hum? Oh you don't have to be afraid of him...he's none other then the English Aristocrat that has been a thorn in my side for a few years now. The Scarlet Pimpernel." He said and walked over to Percy who as always stood his ground.

"Percy this is Evangelin. She used to be the daughter of the cook here. She died leaving her father with this...thing." He waved his hands at the girl. "Her father sold her to us as a stable boy...she's not a boy...but she had brilliant horsemanship and took care of our horses to well...till she stole one." He said and glared at the girl who shy'd away from him.

"We were just going to shoot her...but thats to cruel don't you think?"

"And you would know what cruel is Chamberton?" Percy asked, the little girl laughed. This caused Percy to smile and chuckle at her

"Laugh now Percy...but you'll probably not laugh long when we start to torture her..." He said. Percy glared at his rival and shook his head.

"She's an innocent. We don't need to drag innocent lives into our little game."

"Haven't we already when you brought Margo into this?" He asked and looked down at the little girl. "Save her all you want Percy...but if you do not tell us where that little Prince is...she will be tortured...and killed."

Chauvelin turned on his heals and left the two in the cell. Th girl visibly cringed when the door slammed shut.

Percy turned and looked at the girl who seemed to be concentrating on a very large tear in the blanket she was forced to use.

"Its alright you know. I have friends who are going to co..." He noticed where she was looking and smiled.

"Its snowing...first of the season." She said and stood up on the bed to look out the small window. "Its my favorite thing...snow." She said and reached out and giggled when a few flakes tenderly kissed her hand.

"Do you like snow Sir Percy?" Eve asked looking up at the giant man before her.

The gentle face of the man before her looked at the tiny window as the small snow flakes fell outside to meet the window sill.

"I suppose its...very beautiful in its own way." he said and sat down in the chair to continue to watch the little snow that mother nature put on for them. Soon enough however he was drifting off to sleep. It couldn't have been but a few moments when he felt the gentle hands of the small girl placing the blanket onto his lap. He watched her through half closed lids. She then walked back over to the window and sighed as she watched the snow fall.

All at once there was noise completely and unusual noise from the next room. It seemed Chauvelin placed him next to a room where there were fights all the time. Probably there source of entertainment. Percy looked at the little girl who stumbled away from the window to stare at the wall as if it were to sprout wings and fly at her.

"They can't hurt you." Percy said only for the door to get flung open and a guard walked into the room "your rations for the week Pimpernel." He said in an obviously drunken slur.

"I see...well thank you, but could I trade it for less...noise. Its scaring the child." He motioned to the little girl who stared at the man who chuckled.

"Just for that...you both can share the rations." He laughed as he left. The little girl looked at the rolls. They would be good for today and maybe tomorrow, but after that...she sighed and walked over to the table and took a chunk off it and looked at Percy who smiled at her.

"Share hum? I don't think you'd out eat a bird." He said lifting her up onto his lap. Since there was only one chair to sit in then they'd have to share that too. At an after thought Percy looked around the room, there was also only one bed and it was big enough for perhaps one person. They'd have to share that too.

"Aren't you going to eat Sir Percy?" She asked looking up at the man. She tore a piece of bread off and handed it to him. "You need to eat." She said and politely pored some water for him. One glass...and he got it first. He chuckled.

"Alright...if thats the way its going to be." He said and took a few bits of the bread and drank some water. He would need to stay fed and watered if he were going to protect this child from the guards when they came to take her from him. He wouldn't have it...he wouldn't let them torture such a small child.

It was later on when Percy saw the little girl make the bed and pull back the covers. She looked at it and then around the room. She saw when he noticed earlier and blushed very deeply.

"Um...how...?" She asked. He walked forward to lay down on the bed and scooted as far over as he could laying his arm over where they pillow would have been if there was one. He pulled the blanket up and looked at her. "Its alright...I don't bite." He said, the little girl slowly inched forward and then got into the bed next to him. She turned with her head on his arm using it as a pillow. Percy tucked the other side in and looked at the little girl.

"Is that alright? Am I hurting you any?" He asked. His feet hung off the other side of the bed since he was so tall.

"No...your fine...and warm." She said her eyes were already getting heavy. Percy draped his arm over her as added protection. He didn't want them to harm her.


	2. Who are You?

_**Into the Fire**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Who are you?**_

Percy opened his eyes to find that the child was no longer within his arms. His heart skipped a beat as he searched the covers and under the bed.

"Eve?" He called and looked around the empty room. He had never felt so helpless...at least until he saw the chair he had sat in the night before move away fromt he table and a tiny face could be seen. He sighed with relief as she munched on the half frozen bread.

"Waters frozen..." She said poking the jug. It made a tink sound. Percy chuckled as he looked into the jug and shook his head looking around. There was a small torch in the corner. he walked over to it and put the metal jug next to it. In a few minutes there was enough water to fill the cup. The water was also a little warm and that helped there bodies warm up a little.

"Tomorrow is Christmas." She said and smiled at him.

"Is it really?" He asked knowing perfectly well that it wasn't. He just figured he'd give the little girl the benafit of the doubt and let her talk.

"Yeah I think I heard one of the guards say it." She said and handed another piece of bread to Percy. He was right she didn't eat much. The bread she had in her hands had barily been touched along with the piece she had the night before.

"You should eat a little more." He said and looked at the piece in his own hands.

"yeah but...its got to last and mommy always told me to eat slowly or I'll get a tummy ache...so I'll nibble on it throughout the day." She said and looked down at the water.

"Don't fill up on water either." He said and watched her look down at the floor.

"They're going to try to hurt me...aren't they?" She asked Percy shook his head.

"I won't let them...I promise." He said.

"Are you going to tell them where that boy is?" She asked. He shook his head and looked up at her squarly.

"I'll get you out of here. We'll find a way." He took her hands in his. "Hey...don't loose hope Eve. On several occasions its all I ever had."

"Who are you really?" She asked. Percy smiled.

"Sir Percy Blakeney."

"Are you really...for real the Scarlet Pimpernel?" She asked. Percy chuckled at the childish question.

"Yes...yes I am." He said showing her the ring. She looked at it and giggled.

"But its gold." This made him laugh bodily.

"Yes it is." He said. Never realizing just how funny something so childish could be. Specially something so obvious.

"But...Pimpernels aren't all Scarlet...theres a purple one too." She said and smiled brightly at him.

"Oh yes there are many colors but the most favorite has followed my blood line for centuries. The Scarlet colored Pimpernel." He said tapping her nose.

"So I see you've become friendly hum?" Percy grabbed Eve and pushed her behind him. Percy's hand rested on the chair. Chauvelin noticed and held up his hand. "I just wanted to know if you had decided?"

"I will not be giving you either children." He said and felt Eve take hold of the hem of his shirt.

"Please don't fight..." Her voice was tiny.

"I agree Sir Percy...don't fight with us...just tell us where the boy is and you both can go free."

"I didn't mean that!" Eves voice picked up. "If Sir Percy doesn't want to tell you where the boy is...then I will not let him." She said and held out her wrists. "Torture me all you want." Percy felt a sense of pride well up in his stomach when he saw the child he was slowly beginning to care for stand tall for something they both believed in.

"So be it child...you had your chance Percy...I'll kill her, and you. Then I'll take your wives hand." Percy just stood up straight. Chauvelin walked out of the room.

Percy scooped the child up into his arms surprising her completely. She struggled for only a moment till she realized she was being hugged. When Percy finally let go of her to see that she was sobbing.

"I was so scared." She said jumping back into his arms. He held her closer and shook his head. "I won't let them...I'll never let them hurt you." He said sitting her down on the bed. he pulled the blanket around her to keep her warm. The room was rather cold and damp. He pulled the chair up and propped his legs up on the other half of the bed that she was to small for. As a matter of fact the whole bed seemed to eat her whole from how small she was.

"How old are you Eve?" He asked.

"Eight." She announced with her fingers and words at the same time.

"Really? But your so small!" he said tickling her toes as she tried to form an eight with them. He suddenly realized that she was completely bare foot in this cold stoney room. He looked at himself and then pulled off his cravat. He really didn't want to loose such a fine piece of cloth...but this girls poor feet were freezing. He tore the cravat in half and wound each piece around the girls tiny foot and tied them into little bows on the top making the girl giggle at her new fashion accessory.

"My Christmas present then?" She asked with a giggle. Percy kissed her forehead.

"A little early but I suppose so." He said

"Early...but its tomorrow." She said and lay back against the wall and bed.

"You have a wife? Is she pretty? Can I meet her someday?" she asked looking at her feet and giggled at the bows. Like little tiny cravat bows.

"Yes I have a wife, Marguerite. She is the most beautiful woman in all Europe. She used to be the actress at the theater here." He said and motioned to all around them.

"So she was that actress with the pretty voice then?"

"Oh she has a beautiful voice...oh how I wish she were here...I think she would have loved you." He said and put her feet into his large hands. He could have closed his hand around her feet with how small they were. She was so tiny next to him. How could she possibly survive being tortured?" He looked up to see that she was dozing off. It wasn't even night...probably afternoon he last heard the bells tole three he thought. With all the noise next door he was sure she didn't get much sleep either, but at least he got some...which was better then the weeks before.

"Oh no you don't kid...no sleeping for you either." He looked up to see the hatch opened. A gun was being pointed in at them. Percy on reflex reached over and scooped the young girl up and hid her behind his massive form.

"so this is how they plan to torture you...the same as they did with me then." He said and looked at Eve whose eyes were wide as she clung to Percy. The gun was pulled back in only for the user to yell. "Bets start at two!" The man said.

"Two what?!" Percy yelled awestruck at what he hoped wasn't what they were betting on.

"That the kid don't last but three days. Chauvelin doesn't care if she dies...she's just collateral damage. If she dies...we'll just grab some other kid off the street...or maybe your wife next." The man laughed and went into the room.

Percy looked down at the little girl in his arms. Her body fit from his shoulder to his hand. She wasn't that big to be eight. He wondered just how long she had been in here, and at there mercy at the stables. She was probably malnourished, and desperate need of a bath.

That night as she made the bed and looked out over the snow covered ground again. She looked around at Percy who was half asleep in the chair. They had been harassed all day, and the fact that they were so noisy next door. They were still noisy next door actually...but it seems they were all tiring out. She looked up at the sky and cleared her voice. She got down on her knees and looked up.

"You know me...I haven't ever wanted much...never asked for much either. But, I've been kind of given the bad part of the idea here." Percy's eyes flicked open and saw her praying. "So I think I have a need to ask for something. Its not much, it probably wouldn't even be much of an effort. But if I get out of here...and probably get sent to an orphange somewhere...if they find me some parents who want me...I'd like a dad...like him." Eve said and lay down on the bed. She closed her eyes only to have them opened again only a few moments later by crashing next door.


	3. So this is Hell?

_**Authors Notes: I am soooo almost finished with the first part of this story :D If You wanna read more just say so.  
**_

* * *

_**Into the Fire**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**So this is Hell?**_

_Five Days Later_

Eves fingers wound around the piece of string that used to be Percy's boot lace that broke off. She looked at the knot she had made and then followed Percy's instructions as he showed her how to tie a bow.

"Over the hill...under the hill through the hill...and pull it tight." He said and looked at her as she giggled.

"I did it...sort of. Not as pretty as yours though." She said looking at the lovely bow Percy made. Percy reached over and fixed her bow.

"Even a bow...can be made right with a little help."

"Do you think...I'm that kind of bow?" she asked running her fingers over the little bows on her feet.

"Eve...your the most beautiful bow I have ever seen...well...one who could use a bath." He said flicking water at her. She gasped and giggled. A water fight started only to end when Eve was snatched up by the door. She was pulled through and the door shut before Percy even knew what had happened.

"Eve...EVE!" He beat on the solid doors until his knuckles bled.

_Night Fall_

The door clicked open and Eve was pushed back into the room. Before Eve could comprehend in her tired state that she was back inside the room and almost immidiately back in the arms of the man who usually watched over her. Her tired head rested against his shoulder. She was dizzy from being slapped around, bruises were all over her body, legs, arms, face. Her nose, and lip had dried blood on it.

"Eve...look at me." She tried to gain control of her motor functions and looked up at Percy. She was to tired to keep her eyes opened for much longer. Her body slumped against his. Neither of them had enough sleep. Neither of them had had sleep in over a week. They were both tired, and now tortured. To his horror even her hair had been cut. Cut just like those who were going to the guillotine.

The noise next door grew louder again. Eves eyes slowly opened and looked at Percy's a few tears fell down her cheek. In all his time with this young lady. He had never seen her cry, not once.

"You know what I wish?" She whispered as he sat down on the bed pulling the blanket up and around her to keep her warm. Specially when these bruises start to set in. He wouldn't put her down till she asked him to.

"Whats that?" He asked and pulled her into a more secure position with her head in the crook of his arm.

"To have a dad. Just like you." She whispered hearing his heart beat.

"Oy! No going to sleep in there!" Percy picked up the small cup of water from the table and helped her drink from it. She took two swallowed before she began to sleep.

_The Morning After_

Percy's eyes were blood shot and he was zoning in and out of the tender face laying in his arms. The noise at some points in the night were almost unfathomably loud to just be a fight. Sometimes they started to root for the guy...sometimes it was something about who was cheating, who owed whom money or even worse...who got the whore first. Percy sighed and looked around at the window, it had stopped snowing a few hours ago. Eve was going to wake up grumpy now that her favorite source of entertainment was gone.

He looked down when Eve began to stir. She looked up at the man who held her.

"Did they hurt you too?" Eve asked her voice was still very raw, probably from all the screaming and crying.

"Not physically no...but they hurt you, and that hurts me." He said pulling her closer.

"You didn't sleep last night then?" She asked. Percy shook his head and kissed her forehead.

"You should. I'll hold you and you can sleep huh?" She asked and giggled. "Although I don't think I can hold you as warmly. Much less fit into my arms as well." She said. Percy smiled at her and her kind words even though she was clearly in pain.

"I'll be alright child. Go grab some bread, we'll eat it here."

"But it'll get crumbs in the bed and that draws the bugs." She said and pointed to the bugs walking along the walls.

"That it does." He said and walked her over to the table. When he sat her down she gasped in pain as she was made to move into another position.

"Its alright...it'll go away in time." He said looking at her bruised arms and then when she went to grab some bread her fingers were bloody from where she had attempted to shield herself. Percy took her fingers and tore the bottom part of his shirt.

"If we keep this up I may not have anymore cloths, and you might look like a mummy." He said chuckling. She looked down at herself and then up at him.

"Do I look...that bad?" She asked suddenly very conscious of her own looks.

"No...your still the most beautiful little girl I have ever seen." he said breaking a piece of the frozen bread and dipped it into the water. He held it up for her to take a bite. She looked at him oddly and then down at her hands.

"Well you can't do this yourself with your fingers the way they are...open." He said. She opened her mouth and tasted the over salted, and four day old bread.

"At least we'll be getting new bread tomorrow...I hope." She said chewing the hard bread. The water helped soften it up, but it didn't help when your jaws were hurting from the beating.

Two gaurds stepped into the room and glared at Percy who scooped the child up in his arms.

"Well...how did we like our little...present yesterday?" Chauvelin asked Percy who glared at him. His eyes bore holes into the mans face.

"How could you do this to an eight year old girl? She can barily chew this bread." Percy was panting and trying to hold himself up while holding the girl close to his body to keep her warm, and out of harms way.

"This could have all been avoided Sir Percy if you would just give us the location to the boy." He said. Percy stood up straight and all at once he fainted straight away. Eve gasped as Percy insitictively pulled her closer to him and landed on his side.

"He's fainted...grab some brandy we don't need to loose him now!" He said grabbing Eve by the hair and pulled her up.

"Let him rest for about thirty minutes then wake him up." He said pulling the girl out the doors.

"Percy!" She screamed trying to get him to wake up. She knew he was tired, she knew he should get some sleep while he could.


	4. The Feet

_**Into the Fire**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**The feet**_

_Chauvelin's Office_

Eve sat down in a chair across from Chauvelin. She didn't look up, she just stared at her feet.

"Have you found out anything?" He asked her. She just shook her head.

"So you haven't found anything? And why is that? Its your job to press him for information...your suppose to help me find the boy. Do you want to die?" he asked grabbing her hair. She gasped and shook her head.

"No sir." she said tears flowing down her face.

"I think you need a new direction yes?" He asked she shook her head.

"I don't want to work for you anymore." She finally announced. "Sir Percy is a good man, you can kill me all you want." Chauvelin looked down at the girl.

"You don't want to...why is that?"

"Eve!" The voice echoed down the hallway. Percy was mad this time. He was beating on the door.

"Ah...finally the man breaks. I thought he couldn't stop hiding behind that British Aristocratic grin of his. " He said and looked down at Eve.

"At least you can still be of use to me..." He said and looked up at his guard. "Burn her feet...since she loves to look at them so much." He said and walked out of his room.

"You asked for it Percy." Chauvelin said as he walked by and out of the building as fresh screams from Eve echoed throughout the halls.

_Later on into the Evening_

Eve was pushed into the room only to take a seat just as she got inside. She looked up at Percy who had once again passed out. She crawled over to him, placing her tiny fingers onto his forehead. She crawled over to the cup of water and crawled back over to Percy who moaned when she put the cup against his forehead. It was all she had to help wake him. He suddenly shot up spilling the contents of the cup and scaring Eve under the table.

Percy looked around at the door.

"Eve..." He whispered closing his eyes.

"Sir Percy?" She whispered from behind him. He looked around under the table. He knelled down and held out his arms.

"I'm sorry...they took the pieces of your cravat and burned them." She said

"Why would they do a thing like that. Its not going to hurt anyone." He said and noticed she hadn't moved yet. "Eve...come here...please." He said holding out his arms again.

"I can't." She said her eyes were growing moist.

"What...Why?" He asked.

"Because they wanted me to betray you. They tried to get me to ask you were the young king was. I told them I wouldn't...I told them I didn't want to hurt you." She said and tried to move her feet into a more comfortable position. Percy noticed her winching.

"What did they do to you Eve?" He asked. He moved over to hold her hands.

"They burned my feet." She said bringing one up onto her knee. Percy was speechless, his own eyes watered up at this.

"I'll tell..." He said and turned to call through the door.

"I said I'll tell." He said the guard stood up and ran to find his commanding officer. It was about time to get his plan in motion anyways.

"No Sir Percy you can't...please you can't." The young girl was trying to pull away from him, but he held her firmly in his arms. He took the bandages from her hands and dipped them into the water. He bound her feet once more. The lace from his shirt wasn't as soft as his cravat but it would have to do.

The argument was short lived however as Chauvelin walked in. She clung to Percy shaking in his arms. He understood her childish fear of this man, he however only feared what he would do to her. He pulled her close trying to keep her out of sight.

"So you wish to tell me where the boy is hum?" Chauvelin had placed a strawberry into his mouth and noisily chewed in. Probably to egg Percy on.

"I will show you. If you go without me my men will not allow you safe passage." He said and looked down at the girl. "I only ask that she goes along with me. I don't trust any of you." He said tenderly running his fingers down her back to attempt to sooth the child.

"Fine...Guards...grab Sir Percy and the girl some warmer clothing...we're going on a trip." He said and looked down at the girl who held onto Percy's shirt tighter.

"But if you decide to point us in the wrong direction Percy...you, her, and your wife...will die." He said and smiled as he walked out of the room. Soon enough clothing was thrown down at there feet. He sat Eve down on the lone chair and began to undo the bonds on her feet so she could put the socks on.

"Do you think I can put these boots on you?" He asked motioning to the boots on the floor. They weren't her size, actually she was sure they wouldn't ever fit her.

"I don't think so...I think its somewhat..to big. I'll probably trip and fall in them. " She said looking down as he pulled some stockings onto her and pulled a shirt over her dirty one.

"More cloth to keep warm." He put his forehead against hers.

"Promise me, you'll stay with me, don't let go of me." He said and she shook her head.

"Nope...can't promise that...I gotta go to the outhouse sometime." She said and he chuckled. "Alright...but only then alright...other times you stay with me." he said and began to pull on his own clothing. It was already starting to get warmer in there little room.

"Get some rest...I'm sure they'll be wanting us to leave really soon." He said climbing into the bed and lay her down much like they had the first time in that room. This time however she turned in to put her forehead on his chest. He smiled down at her, and held her to him.

"Oh Eve...Lady Blakeney and I have got to have a long talk when I see her once more." he whispered kissing her head and closed his own eyes.


	5. Carriages

_**Authors Notes: Thank you for the nice reviews. I love hearing the feed back. Also on a second note I've only just noticed that I can't spell to save my life...so I apologize for my grammar. Wow...  
**_

* * *

_**Into the Fire**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Carriages**_

Lady Blakeney looked up as the officers guided Percy out of the building. Her heart had ached to see her husband once more, to see him in such sorry shape, bags under his eyes, but there was that trademark smile of his. When she finally saw him close enough she went to hug him only to be blocked by a large hand.

"I would abridge you My Lady, but there is a small bundle in my arms whose had to many brushes with death to be smothered by your hugs for only me." He said showing Lady Blakeney the sleeping child in his arms. The little girl was swaddled in a large blanket and warmed by his body. She smiled down at her and up at Percy.

"Why have you got a child in your arms? Is she coming too? This isn't a trip for a sick child Percy."

"The Lady is right Percy...you should leave her with my guards." Chauvelin said gesturing to one of his guards who held out his arms for the child. Percy looked at the guard who stepped back.

"I don't trust your guards to save your life Chamberton." He said and walked toward the carriage.

"Percy..." Lady Blakeney walked alongside him. "But she's so small."

"Malnourished I'd say, beaten, and the bottom of her feet burned because I wouldn't tell where the King was." He said and climbed into the carriage.

"Oh no Marguerite you'll be riding back there with your brother while I ride with him. Any funny moves and the child or your wife dies. The choice is yours Percy." He said motioning to Armand who pulled his sister to him and walked her toward the second.

It had began to snow again so the carriages stopped near nightfall at a cabin near the river. Percy finally was able to talk to his wife as they rested by the fire. The child played with a small kitten close by. She just continued to use a piece of string on the floor and the cat would follow. She never stood up, nor asked for help. Percy wished she would sometimes when she wanted something. Sometimes she would stare it down almost as if trying to will whatever she wanted to float to her or something.

"This little girl, do you know who her parents are?" She asked looking at the child with a warm smile on her face.

"Her mother died, and her father sold her to the military for the use as a stable boy. She ended up stealing one of the horses to escape there cruelty." The Lady's tiny hand flew up to her mouth as she gasped.

"Such a small thing, are we going to take her to England? I'm sure there are plenty of families who would adore such a child as this." She said giggling when the kitten jumped onto Eves lap and pawed at the frills on her shirt. It was a mans military shirt so it wasn't fitting her to well, and Percy's coat wasn't helping either. It looked like it was ready to eat her whole.

"I know the perfect family who would adore her." he said...and paused. "Who already adore her." He said and looked at his wife and took her hand. "Percy you mean us?" She asked and looked at the little girl. She hadn't heard the wishful question.

"Margeurite why not? I believe you would make a splendid mother and this way you can be a mother without the pain of childbirth...and I'm sure if we choose to have a child on into life she'd except the child as her sibling. She's told me her mother wanted more and she wanted to be a sister, but the chance never came." He said and smiled when Eve looked up at them with the biggest smile on her face. The kitten had fallen asleep much like she did with him in the carriage.

"Lady Evangalin Blakeney." He said and looked at his wife who had tears in her eyes. He suddenly thought his idea had upset her. "But of course if you think its to s..." The words didn't come as her lips locked with his. When finally they parted he looked into her longing eyes.

"So I suppose this is your approval?" He asked. She nodded and sat down in the chair again. She was to afraid to speak.

"Sir Percy...why is Lady Blakeney crying? Is she hurt?" She suddenly got red in the cheeks. "They didn't hurt her did they?" Her voice was full of anger as she looked at the guard closest to her. Percy had never seen anger on this poor child. He actually thought it looked...cute.

"No she's alright, just some good news." He said picking her up pulling her close to him. " How would you l..." He looked up when Chauvelin walked in.

"come on Percy...you get to stay in the carriage...with me." He said and looked down at the child who swallowed hard.

"Stay here with Lady Blakeney..." He said laying the girl down on the chair he just vacated. "maybe she'll have a bath drawn for you." he said and smiled at his wife who clapped her hands. She always wanted a daughter to dress up.

"And Love...do you think you have any lotions? Her feet are hurting her rather badly she won't get up at all." he said. Eve blushed and looked around at Lady Blakeney who tisked her and helped her up. "come on then...a Lady must always look her best." she said and picked the small child up with little effort.

"Percy she is so light. Innkeeper can we have something for this child to eat she's so skinny." She said and looked around at the man who looked at the little girl.

"She'll get a meal and a bath she will. No child should be subjected to starve. Why when my wife was alive my boys..." He went on and on as he went into the kitchen. Eve looked around at Percy who turned around to give her a reassuring smile before walking out of the cabin.

"So...do you have a favorite color?" the Lady asked. Eve thought for a moment and smiled.

"Purple. Mom used to put purple bows in my hair when we lived with dad." She said and looked up when the innkeeper walked in with food. She smiled at the man. She looked at the food and then at Marguerite.

"Are you not eating?" She asked looking at the two bowls. "Theres enough for two." She said and looked at the two rolls and nearly threw up. Apparently her body had enough of bread. So she began to spoon out bowls of stew. Little pieces of carrots and potato floated to the top while the beef stayed.

"Alright, but only this once." She giggled and sat down at the chair across from Eve. Soon enough a bronzed tub was pulled into there room, and filled with steaming hot water, and then buckets of snow to cool it off.

"Will that be all Miladies?" he asked bowing to them.

"no thank you." She said and closed and locked the door. The little girl slowly stood up testing her feet and slowly limped over to the bath tub. "I haven't had a bath in such a long time. I've gave myself sponge baths in the prison but never a bath." She said and began to take off the over-sized boots

"Here let me help."

"Oh I must never ask you. Your a noble woman...mommy says that I shouldn't ever ask a noble for help. She says...well she says they never do if you ask...because..." She slowly looked down at her clothing.

"Its alright to ask me. I am a lady and I will not look on you badly if you can't undo a simple knot." She said pulling the string and it came undone.

"Sir percy showed me how to tie my shoes...just never had the time to tell me how to undo them." She said and pulled the other one off.

Soon enough she was in the bath tub soaking as the woman across from her told her of how she and Percy had met. It wasn't that long ago actually.

"but he didn't trust you? He didn't bother to ask?" Eve asked and sighed. "Chauvelin wanted me to betray Sir Percy..." She said and looked down at her body through the clear water.

"Did you?" She asked. Eve shook her head.

"No...I got beat, and burned because I said I wouldn't." She said and dunked herself under water. when she pulled herself back up she looked at the woman who was giggling.

"That tub is simply to big for you. It looks like a pool." She said and began to lather up her hair. there wasn't much to lather up since the guards cut her hair. It was going to take forever to grow it back out.

"Lady Blakeney...whats going to happen to me? When this is all done with? Will Sir Percy put me in an orphanage? Or is he just going to leave me to..." She looked around wishing suddenly to become part of there family. Her wish of if she were in an orphanage she would become the daughter of someone who loved her very much...but she didn't want that now. She wanted to be theres. They were so nice, and very loving.

"Oh child we don't want to give you to them." She said pulling the child out of the bath and onto a drying cloth next to the small wood burning stove.

"I wish..." She gasped when the door was knocked on.

"Lights out ladies. Parties over...get out of that bath." the guard said and walked off. Lady Blakeney quickly helped her back into her clothing and picked her up.

"now no more thoughts about what the future is to bring to you. Things will work out. You'll see. Right now you need to get some rest. If they treated you anything like they did Percy then you need sleep...now." She said and kissed the young girls head before throwing another log on the fire and walking over to her and crawled into bed next to her. At least tonight...the child will be warmer then she had been in months.


	6. Young Lady

_**Into the Fire**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Young Lady**_

In the morning the sun was barely peaking over the mountains casting the snow on the ground to glitter as Eve slowly walked gently out of the cabin. She looked up to see Sir Percy standing outside the carriage stretching his poor aching limbs.

"Sir Percy...did you sleep well?" She asked he smiled when he saw her on her feet. He held his arms out for her. Her hair was freshly brushed back into a tiny bow, and her dress was pulled back like it was suppose to be. She took a few steps forward and looked at Percy for his approval. He smiled at her tenderly but then it was replaced with that of horror. Chauvelin grabbed her up by her hair and sat her down on the horse in front of him.

"From now on...she rides with me."

Percy growled at him, but at least in the carriage he'll be able to keep an eye on her. He reached up to run his fingers over the child face.

"Keep warm." He said letting her lean into his hand.

"Stop coddling her Percy...what do you care? A noblemen like you will end up throwing her into some orphanage when you get to England anyways." He said and kicked the horse forward.

Percy climbed into the carriage and looked out the window at his wife who seemed apprehensive at the move that was just made. When the carriage pulled up right beside Chauvelin Percy looked out at Eve who giggled and waved.

"Looks like it might snow again." He said

"I know isn't it great? I haven't seen so much snow in my life." Eve said pointing at all the trees.

"Oh good Lord are you two going to be like this all day?" He asked and Percy put his head on his arms as he looked at Eve who rolled her eyes at what Chauvelin said.

"You could always just...let her ride with me and this fine guard of yours Chamberton." Percy said and looked up at the man who just galloped the horse forward.

"Get any information out of Lady Blakeney last night?" Chauvelin asked Eve who crossed her arms and remained silent. She gasped when she felt his hand around her throat. Slowly beginning to close off her air flow.

"Stop...I didn't get anything." Eve said aloud. "I don't work for you." She said trying to pry his hand away from her neck. Chauvelin jumped when a clod of snow hit him in the back. He turned to see who did it. Percy glared at him, his eyes staring madly at him as if he were a wild animal.

"Right beside me Chauvelin...or the deal is off." Chauvelin slowed his horse a bit to stand right next to the carriage. Percy looked at Eve who was breathing hard.

"Whats going on?" He asked looking at Chauvelin who chuckled and looked down at Eve as he petted the top of her head.

"You do realize she's a double agent of mine...don't you?"

"I told him already, I told him what you wanted me to do." Eve said shaking her head to get his hand off.

"You did hum? Did you also tell him...that it was you who got her mother killed in the first place?" He asked. Eves eyes grew wider.

"I did it to get my sister back! You all were hurting her. Mother said to turn her in...Laura was younger then her, and needed to see so much more." Eve slumped, and her eyes grew darker still. "You all...killed them both. You broke your promise...they said they'd free Laura if I gave them mama...they lied. Both there heads met the basket the day after." She looked up at Percy whose face was white as a sheet. "I did what mama told me to do...I was four." Her heart hurt to much to go on. So Chauvelin continued for her.

"So her father finding out his own daughter betrayed his family...he sold her to us in hopes that we would do the same to her. She showed good signs of trust with horses so we let her in with them. She stayed with them, slept with them, ate with them, and on occasions...bathed with them. One night we found one of the horses missing, and she was nowhere in sight so we went looking for her. We found her sleeping under a tree where the horse had fallen."

"She was old, her owner never took her out anymore. I wanted to give her one last ride before she died. she wasn't that far off from it, she would have been dead by morning anyways. I didn't steal her...she died. So I stayed with her...no one should die alone." Eve said looking at Percy who sighed and nodded.

"I see...so it was a mistake then...all of it. A betrayal, and a misunderstanding." Percy said and looked at Eve who just nodded and hid her face for a few moments.

"But then I decided since they can't live anymore, then I'd do it for them. I know I betrayed them...but that just means its up to me to live there lives for them. I want to make my life worth something...something they'd be proud of...and then do it two times more...for them." She said smiling. Percy saw her eyes shining with purpose. She had a mission. She pushed Chauvelin's hands away from her and she jumped from the saddle into Percy's arms. He pulled her into the cart. She chuckled as he looked down at her.

"I might have burnt feet Sir Percy...but I have strong legs, and I'll stand on them, on my own." She said and Percy gathered her up into his arms.

"But what if you had someone who could hold your hand and guide you? Can I help?" He asked. She just smiled and nodded.

_Later on that Evening_

Armand looked at the young girl asleep in the corner in Percy's arms.

"He hardly puts her down." He said and looked at his sister for any sort of jealousy. She just smiled at the view.

"I know...he wants to adopt her." Margeurite said and sipped at her tea. It tasted slightly like oranges, and lemons.

"Adopt...but she's so...what if she's just a spy?"

"She was suppose to be a spy..."

"Then why does he hold her like that? She shouldn't even be here with us Margo." Armand said rather forcefully. Percy looked at Armand.

"She's been beaten by them before...several times from how old her wounds are...I don't trust any of them with her life. Please understand Armand...she's a fragile little girl who needs love and affection. Something she hasn't had in...a very very long time." Percy said running his fingers along her hair. It wasn't that much of a brown anymore since he was washed the night before. It was more of a crisp hay color.

"As for the reason why I don't set her down.." He slowly and tenderly pulled off the sock that was half on anyways. The blisters still looked raw from her walking on them. Armand gasped in horror at the red puffiness of her feet.

"Poor girl." He said pulling out something that looked like horse salve. He began to smear it onto her feet. She made a gasping sound as her eyes opened up. She gritted her teeth trying to pull her foot out of Armands hand. He held it tightly in his so she didn't.

"This will help with any soreness. Its not the best, but its all we've got at the moment little one." He said and took her other foot. This one wasn't as worse, but it was deeper then the other one. She buried her face in Percy's shirt and looked up when Chauvelin walked into the room for Percy.

"Percy...come along then...the carriage waits for no one." He chuckled. "At least tomorrow...everything will be finished and you'll die. Then i can get back to my own life...peacefully." He sad

Percy handed Eve to Armand. They both looked edgy about the whole situation. Eve slowly crawled across the couch and put her tired head on Margeurits shoulder and looked at her feet.

"Its sticky...and it smells."

"Perhaps...but t works." He said putting her socks back on her to keep the salve covered up.


	7. Freezing Rain

_**Authors Notes: Almost finished with the first part. If you want me to continue after this I soooo can.  
**_

* * *

_**Into the Fire**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Freezing Rain**_

Within the carriage Eve looked out over the moore as they passed through it. Light rain fell against the glass as it did so. Her heart was heavy, she didn't want to say goodbye to Percy. Specially this way. Every so often the carriage would toss her in a certain way where her back would brush his arm. This was there last day together, and she didn't like that it was as cold as it was, as wet as she's ever remembered it, and...

She gasped when the sky lit up and thunder shook the ground. She found herself very quickly on someones lap and arms around her protectively. She looked up at Percy who looked down at her.

"Its just a bit of lightning and thunder Eve." He said and she looked back out over the marshlands where they were traveling. It however started to grow darker...and more worse as the day drew on. Suddenly as night was on them, she couldn't see anyone. She could feel Percy breathing behind her, and every so often she would hear the creek of the wheel, but one of the things she was dreading...just happened. the breaks were hit...and they came to a stop. Percy leaned over her and whispered in her ear. "Stay." He said as Chauvelins voice echoed into the carriage window.

"Percy...come on then." He said one of the guards opened the door. When Percy walked out of the carriage Eve could see a few guards with torches walk over to them. Eve looked around and out the window to attempt to see Lady Blakeney in the darkness. She couldn't see anything...nothing in this darkness. She slowly backed up and sat down on the floor pulling her knees up to her chest.

"Please hurry." She didn't like the darkness. She wanted her light back...

She gasped when she heard a small cry. Then lots of noise, she felt the carriage sway this way and that, and then more noises. She didn't like this, she wanted out, but she couldn't find the will power to get up. She gasped when the carriage completely tipped and ended up on its side. Things fell on her from the overhang. Nothing hurt her to much, it just smarted a little. She gasped when the guard that was in the carriage with her went to grab her, but she climbed up the seat and out the opened window.

She didn't know where she was running, she couldn't see anything. All she knew was she had ran into the woods. The wind whistled around her cheeks as she did so. The frozen pieces of rain stuck to the leaves stung her face she had to find a place to hide. She stopped behind a tree to catch her breath. she could hear foot falls. she had been followed, so she stayed where she was and knelled down to the ground trying to make herself a smaller target to find.

"How can someone so small run so fast..." The voice wasn't one of the guards. She thought anyways. She gasped when she saw lightning stretch across the sky and the ground shook.

She felt someones hand on her back. It hurt more then she thought it would. Probably because she was tensed up, and it was where she had been kicked when she was beaten so when she tensed the hand lifted a bit.

"Eve..." That voice. She lifted her head off the ground, and looked up. The torch didn't show his face very well, but his bright blue eyes looked at her caring. She wasn't sure just how long she stared at him. All she knew was she was looking at the face of the man she adored. She jumped up throwing her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"I thought I wouldn't ever seen you again. I heard all that fighting, and then the carriage fell over...the guard tried to kill me, but I climbed out and ran." She said and looked around when she realized they were surrounded by men she didn't know. All of whom wore tattered clothing, but stood up straighter then a bored. There posture was to perfect to be from any sort of workforce.

"This is my league." He said gesturing to the men and then smiled when Margeurite put a blanket onto the childs cold shoulders.

"How do you do...I am Eve." She said and smiled kindly. They all waved, said names, and some even kissed her tiny fingers.

"Come...its dark and cold. We need to find shelter during this cold storm." Margeurite said and smiled when Percy picked the child up. When they were inside a nearby church Percy sat the child down on a Pu and looked around as the men sat down in a circle pulling out any sort of food they had from there pockets and put it into the middle. It was a healthy stash so they ate plenty that night.

Percy sat down near the fire thinking.

"Percy...what of the girl?" Lord Hastings asked looking around at the girl who seemed to perk up. She was still munching on a sweet roll when he spoke next.

"Well we're taking her home to England of course."

"They do have better orphanages there." Sir Andrew said and pored some coffee.

"No...this girl is to beautiful for a simple orphanage." Percy said looking at the girl who dropped the roll and looked at Percy. "I intend to adopt her." he said and sat down in front of the child whose mouth hung open.

"But...but I'm flawed, and...and I'm I'm broken..." She said her eyes watering up.

"Your my bow remember...I'll fix it." He said touching her little cheek. She just threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"Bow?" Tony asked and looked at the little girl again.

"No clue." Hastings said and looked at Lady Blakeney who walked over and pulled the little girl into her arms.

"Oh you and I are going to have so much fun." She said and smiled when the little girl just snuggled into them both.

"Can I call you mama too?" She asked. Lady Blakeney seemed surprised about such a question.

"But of course little one. What else would you call me." She petted the poor girl till she fell asleep and Percy lay her down on one of the Pue's and covered her up with his jacket.

"Papa?" She asked and he nodded.

"Yes...I will be." He said and kissed her forehead.


	8. The Ocean

_**Authors Notes: I love this chapter. Its got all the cuteness :D  
**_

* * *

_**Into the Fire**_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**The Ocean**_

Eve slowly woke up a soft warm breeze flowing over her cheeks. She opened her eyes to see that the window above her had been opened and the sea air was flowing through. She smiled at the vastness of the ocean. It was something she had always wanted to do...travel in a ship. She looked around her after a few moments of watching the sea flow after them.

There was so much stuff in this one room. So many colors and beautiful little trinkets. When she stood up however she noticed she must have been wearing one of Sir Percy's shirts for a night gown because it went well passed her feet.

"Well look whose awake." She looked around to see that the door was opened and a man stood by the door. One she remembered from the church.

"Lord Tony..." She asked and he nodded proudly.

"Yes Little Lady Blakeney." He bowed and kissed her little hand. She giggled and then gasped.

"I'm a Lady?" She asked and he nodded.

"Well of course you are. You are Sir Percy's daughter now aren't you?" He asked. She looked somewhat fogged. She didn't remember much of the night before only that she was very happy when she went to sleep.

"I...I think."

"Perhaps all that sleep made you loose your memory. You slept for nearly three days." He said. Eve gasped and looked at Tony for a moment. "We've been adrift for a few days to let you rest. Percy was awake early to try and get preparations done about your adoption. He's got the papers ready and will be able to go over them with you when you are ready to join him." he said and watched as she walked over to the mirror and then grabbed a comb. She ran it through her hair a bit. The hay color was shining as the sunlight hit it just right. She looked at herself.

"Suddenly I think I'm poorly dressed for such an occasion." she said and looked at the rags she once wore in the corner. Then down at the shirt she wore. It was much better and at least smelt decent. The clothing in the corner seemed to want to be burned.

"Don't worry about your clothing sweetheart...I don't think your father will much care what you wear as long as he can adopt you." He said and scooped her up and walked her into another cabin where Percy stood talking to another man who was finely dressed. Someone who wasn't at the church with them a few nights ago.

"Ah I see you've finally came back to the land of the living." Percy said holding out his arms for the small child who climbed into his arms willingly.

"This is a doctor. He wants to look over your wounds. Is that alright?" Percy asked. Eve nodded and kept hold of Percys hand as the doctor looked at her feet and pressed on the center to see if it still bothered the young girl, which it did a bit.

"I'll say put a bit more salve on this like you have been doing and it'll clear up...although...the skin may take half a year to grow back properly." He said and looked into her eyes, poking her ribs. It made her jump and giggle. The man was way older the Sir Percy was, but his hands were soft.

"Ah but those teeth...they need washings. A little soda on them should clean them right up." He said and pulling out a small cloth and a box of baking soda.

"Now is there anything else bothering you today?" He asked only to be interrupted by her stomach growling loudly. The doctor laughed loudly.

"Ah it would seem...that maybe bothering you." he said and helped her off the chair. "I guess we can go to the galley then." Percy said and lead the way. Eve looked up when she saw Lady Blakeney glide through the room when she saw Percy and Eve. Her smile seemed to be infectious since Percy and Eve both smiled at her.

"Oh beautiful child do you feel better now?" She asked kissing her cheek.

"Yes Milady. I didn't realize I slept for three whole days." Eve said and looked around at the table which was long and had a few places set. One with a smaller, yet taller chair. She was sat down in it. In front of her was a bowl filled with oatmeal. She looked up at Sir Percy who took a spoon full of his own. He still had bags under his eyes. She wondered if he had been worried about her the whole time. She looked up when Armand walked into the room with a few rolls of paper.

"Here are the papers Sir Percy. All signed, sealed, and stamped. Tomorrow it would seem that I gain a niece." He said looking at the little girl who blinked at this news.

"Your my Uncle then?" She asked. He nodded and sat down beside her poring a glass of orange juice for her.

"Well yes. Margeurite is my big sister." He said. She giggled. She liked the idea of having a family, specially since it seemed to grow every day.

"Uncle Armand..." She tested it. It felt odd to actually say Uncle since she never had any to begin with. She had an aunt before, but she died during childbirth and so did the child.

Eve giggled at the concept and started to eat, it felt good to just eat something other then moldy stale bread for...well every meal. Suddenly a loud whistle blew and Percy stood up and walked toward the windows. "It would seem we're about to dock." He said and looked at Eve.

"We'll stop at a tailor here in Dover before going home. I think you need something to wear. In the meantime...I think a bath is in order." He said and looked up at one of his maids.

"This is Coraline. She'll be your hand maid and nanny for whenever you need anything done." He said. The woman held out her hand for the child. Eve however backed away from the woman and looked back up at Percy. She wasn't sure about leaving him.

"Its alright Eve. She won't bite...I think. Coraline do you bite?" He asked. The woman smiled brightly.

"Oh...on occasions...but not hard." She said winking at Eve who gave a small smile at the tiny joke. She took the womans hand and waved to Percy.

"I think she'll make a fine Blakeney. She holds that adventurousness that you once did Percy." Sir Andrew said letting his confidence show.

_A few hours later_

Eve walked into the tailors seeing all the bright colors on the shelves. She had never seen so many colors in all her life.

"Do you see any colors you like?" Percy asked and Eve walked along the shelves seeing the bright blues, pinks, and oh...so many purples. One purple seemed to draw her closer. She touched it and it shined in the bright sunlight shining through the window above them.

"That would look brilliantly on you I think." He said motioning to the tailors assistant who looked around at the cloth and pulled it out.

"Step onto the block please." Percy picked Eve up and put her onto a block of wood. The tailor herself walked out of the back room and saw Percy.

"Oh hello there...saving people again?" She asked seeing the girl in one of his old shirts.

"Oh and look at that...this just won't do." She said pulling the shirt back over Eve's head. Eve gasped covering herself up only to have a slip pulled over her head.

"I think this will fit then." She said and smiled when the little girl saw herself in the mirror.

"So whats your name?"

"Eve." She said. Percy cleared his throat.

"From now on Eve...your full title is Lady Evangelin Blakeney." He said she looked up at him.

"You've adopted!" The tailor clapped her hands and giggled like a little school girl. "Oh Percy I wondered when you and the Lady would take on a child. I figured it would be a matter of time before you and she bore one, but I never thought you'd adopt. Oh you lucky thing." She said and sighed. "This ones on the house..." She said and began to take her measurements. "This...is going to be a sundress. White, and purple." She said as she went.

Eve had never been so tired after all this. She looked down at the dress she wore as they walked down the cobblestone street. Suddenly it hit her...she was no longer in Paris...she was in England. She had did what she had promised her mother, and sister. She was going to live her life...for the three of them. She looked up at Percy as they walked down the street. Her tiny hand holding his pinky finger He looked down at her and smiled kindly. Lady Blakeney had stayed behind over at the tailors to finish off what lady's should need and she instructed Percy that he didn't need to know her secrets. He just chuckled and left her to her motherly job.

He knew where he was going...and he hoped Eve would be happy about it. It was a store he had always planned to visit when Margeurite became pregnant. But he didn't have to wait now, there was a child holding onto him, and he would show her splinders of the whole world if it killed him. He walked over to the store and opened the door. Within there were toys lining the shelves. The soft gasp from the child at his side told him he was right.

Eve had never seen so many toys in her life. She looked around the store for only a moment before she took hold of Percys finger once more.

"Pick one." He said. This caught her by surprise. Thats something she had only heard once before, and it normally meant she had to find a pastry and then share it with her mother. But a toy...for her. She looked up at Percy who nodded and pushed her forward a bit.

"Oh...Papa there are so many." She said that word...that gloriously meaningful word she just said made his heart soar. Suddenly her eyes fell on a white teddy bear with a purple bow around its neck. She tried to look at other toys to see if thats what she really wanted. Well yes there were more then she could ever want and she wanted the others too...but this one...this bear was something that just clicked. She put her head on Percys cheek when she pointed at it. He chuckled and picked it up handing it to her.

"I take it you've never had a toy?" He asked she just shook her head as she held the bear close to her. "Then take very good care of it." He said setting her down on the floor and walked over to the man behind the desk. The man looked up and seemed amazed that there was someone in his store.

"Why Percy...I didn't know you had a kid. Must look like the mother." He said noticing the only thing they two had in common was eye color.

"Adopted, but still mine." He said paying the man.

"I see well, this is one lucky kid to be adopted by the richest man in England."

"Richest?" Eves eyes grew wide and looked at Percy.

"Yes, and i know a lot of influential people throughout Europe." He said and motioned to a map. "Including the Prince." He said and looked around at the toy maker who went back to his work.

"Will I meet them?" She asked.  
"Well I do hope so...just not now." Percy chuckled

"Well of course not now." She giggled and looked around. "Although this would be a great place for a party. I mean look at all the toys they could play with." She said. Percy looked around and shook his head. She rubbed her nose against his lightly and watched as they walked out of the store. The roads seemed busier now. It must have been lunch time. Percy spotted his wife across the street at a tea shop. A small pot of tea and three cups were laying around her. Percy smiled as he sat his new daughter down in front of Margeurite and he sat down too.

"I've never had tea at a shop before." Eve said and sampled the tea. It made her smile when she did. "Oh its Peppermint." She said as the small cakes were set before them. Strawberries sat adorned alongside them. She suddenly paused and looked at her new parents.

"Thank you." She said and hugged her teddy bear. "For everything...and whatever is to come." She said and sat her new toy in a chair next to her.

"Oh did Percy buy you that?" Margeurite asked. Percy chuckled.

"We walked all around the toy shop only to go back to the front of it to pick it out. She must have seen a lot more things she could have played with...but this is what she wanted." He said and looked at the ribbon.

"Girls are a lot more simplistic when it comes to toys Percy."

"Only if it were so when it comes to clothing." He said winking at Eve. Margeurite gasped and swatted Percy's arm. They both had a small laugh.

Eve cringed for only a moment when both her cheeks on either side were kissed gently by both her parents.


	9. New Everything

_**Authores Notes: Yeah, I think I'll end up continuing this. I'm having to much fun making this one :D I'll drop off with a few drabbles first before doing much else though. Percy and Eves relationship needs defining before I just ahead a few years.  
**_

* * *

_**Into the Fire**_

_**Chapter 9**_

_**New everything**_

When lunch was finished and the table was cleaned off Percy lay a small piece of paper down in front of Eve. She looked at it to see her new name.

"This is your identification card. Tomorrow we'll get you signed in and you'll take some small classes here in Dover. Mostly reading, and some other classes to help you learn manners, and what not. I know you have been taught some basic manners and reading, but they might need to be brushed up on. I would also like for you to learn English. You are now living in England and most people don't know that language very well." Percy said.

"Well I can understand English...just can't speak it to well." She said and looked around at her mother who smiled. "I learned it from the people all around me when I was younger."

"Well in your new school you'll get a chance to learn it much better." Percy said picking her up as she yawned behind her hand.

"Tired?" Percy asked she nodded looking up at a carriage parked close by. He knocked on the side and a man stepped out holding the door for them.

"To Blakeney manor." he said and helped his wife in before stepping in himself. When they arrived home Percy had to prod the young girl awake. He sat her down on the gravel road out front. She looked up at the giant house in front of her. She turned to look at the grounds and her knees buckled under her.

"This...is my new home?" She asked as Percy lifted her up onto her feet again.

"Yes." Margeurite said taking her hand.

"We'll show you around, is that alright?" Percy asked motioning to the box's on the back of the carriage.

"Don't you want to rest? Your probably as tired as I was." Eve said taking Percy's finger again. Percy shook his head.

"Not in the least bit my dear." He said and pointed to a stable. "Thats where we keep the horses. We'll have to go find a horse for you when it gets warmer out." He said and looked up when a second carriage pulled up and a chubby looking man stepped out and looked at Percy.

"I see...so this is the child then?" The man asked looking at the girl through half moon shaped glasses.

"This is Lord Reginald Spearmund. Our lawyer, he'll be handling the case that will bring your papers from France to England. Everything is in order I trust?" Percy asked standing up straight. Eve looked at the man in front of her. His mustach was curly and brown for a man with white hair.

"Just tell me Percy...why a...child like this? She looks to scrawny and short...there are plenty of other children who could shoulder your estate better then someone so young." The lawyer said poking Eve in the stomach. She swatted the cane away from herself and brushed the dirt off her white dress.

"She's more then a match...for Chauvelin Reggy. Now if you don't mind...she's been on her feet most of the day and with burnt feet I'm sure she'll need to have the ointment applied before dinner." Percy said and walked up the stairs.

"ointment...Whats wrong with her feet?" To this lawyer it seemed that many things were piling up around the list of things that needed to be fixed with this child. He wasn't to sure Eve was all together a good asset for the Blakeney's.

"Her feet were burned during my time in that dreadful prison."

"She was there too? Why would they house a child?" The man asked looking through his spyglass at the child who seemed to just stay as far from him as she could.

"They had there reasons although very misleading I'll assure you."

"There whole war is misleading." Reggy said and put down a folder of papers on the small table in front of him.

"Keep these documents safe. They are her life. If they go missing...they can take her from you." Reggy said and looked around at Margeurite who walked into the room rather pleased with herself.

"Eve...while daddy is doing his work. Why don't I show you around?" She said holding out her hand. Eve stood up and looked at the men as they stood up too as she left the room. Eve didn't know why they did that. It kind of scared her for a moment.

"Why did they stand up and look at me like that?" she asked Margeurite who smiled.

"They do this with all women. We are to be pampered and protected, we are ladies, prefect vessels, to create perfect beings." Margeurite said and stood up as straight as she could.

"So...is that why Papa tried to protect me in the prison?" Eve asked looking back into the room.

"No...he protected you because he loves you very much. I have never seen such a look on his face as I seen when you sleep. Its like he was given a great gift, and was loving every moment of his time with you." She said and took her hand. "So come...lets meet your new home."

_Evening _

Eve sat on her bed as she looked out the window. The candle light flickers off the reflection. She looked at herself in odd clothing, in a warm bed, and her hair...even though it was short and barely touched her shoulders...it was all strange to her. Everything was brand new. Even her body looked brand new. She didn't know the last time she saw her own self in a mirror. She could sometimes see her reflection in the water trophs at the stables when she worked for the military.

She couldn't sleep, she tried and she was really tired a moment ago, but then...the thinking happened. She wanted to go look around herself. She hadn't been by herself in a very very long time. So she stood up putting on her new slippers, and a robe. She picked up the candle and walked out of the room and down the hallway.

She went from room to room inspecting things, she smiled when she found the room where her new father and mother slept. It was always good to know where they were just in case she got to scared. She found a room that was locked, it was probably where he did all his Scarlet Pimpernel stuff so she left it at that. It was okay she didn't want to know what they did anyways.

So she walked down the hallway and found her way into the library. She looked around the room, she had never seen so many books in all her life. Her fingers ran over the many spines of the thick books she would love to get to know. If it were one thing she loved to do, it was read. Her mother used to read to her when she was really young. She remembered the one book she read to her when she was a child. She couldn't remember the title, but oh the poetry it held for her. Chauvelin took the book from her and burned it when she first arrived at the prison.

Eve jumped when she heard the door close. She looked around and found a place to hide. She hid under the table in the back. She looked up to see her maid walk through the room and open a full length window. To Eve's horror Chauvelin walked through.

"Is she here?" He asked.

"Yes sir...but very well guarded. I don't even think she knows that she's being watched all the time." Coraline said looking around the room.

"I see, so there isn't a chance to catch her then?" He asked and ran his fingers over his greasy hair. It looked like he hadn't had a bath in...well forever. or it was wet. Eve couldn't tell from this distance.

"Well there maybe a chance tomorrow. She'll be attending a school function, and Sir Percy is planning a small party to introduce Eve to his friends." Coraline said.

"That little wench...after all I've done for her." He growled slamming his fist down on the table next to him. The candles went out as they fell to the ground.

Eve bit her lip trying not to scream as she heard the loud bang and the lights went out.

"Go back to your duties...tomorrow you will go to her school to pick her up as planned...but instead of taking her home...you'll bring her to the inn I am staying at. We'll take her back to France from there." He said. Coraline bowed and left him. Chauvelin backed out of the window and away from the manor.

Eve crawled out from under the table and stood up as tall as she could. "Oh no you don't Chauvelin. I won't let you take me...you'll make Sir Percy sad...and if you do...that'll make me angry." She said and walked down the hallway toward her room. When she got inside she smiled when she saw Percy leaving it rather quickly. He saw her and sighed with relief.

"I heard a loud bang. I came to check on you."

"Oh it was some books in the library. I couldn't sleep and went to look around. While I was in the library some books fell off the top shelf and hit the table knocking the candles off." Eve lied and set her candle down on the table. In her arm was a book of fairy tales. Percy chuckled running his fingers over the pages.

"My mother...used to read this to me when I was a child." He said "Shall I read it to you? I know you can read French, but can you read English?" He asked. The thought never passed Eve.

"I don't think I can." She announced and scooted over so Percy could sit down next to her.


	10. First Day

_**Authors Notes: Most of the names in this chapter I got from other books strone all over my room...My daughter also named one. So there isn't any sort of significance to any names within this chapter :D Next chapter should be the last.  
**_

* * *

_**Into the Fire**_

_**Chapter 10**_

_**First Day**_

Eve jumped when she heard a snort and a giggle from her doorway. She looked around at Margeurite who was the one giggling behind her hand. Percy mumbled in his sleep. He had the fairy tale book on his face and he was in a very weird sleeping position. Eve plucked the book from Percy's face and tapped his nose.

"Wake up...Papa." She said kissing his nose and climbed out of bed.

"Today is a very special day for us." She continued and looked in her mirror. "Today I'm a daughter again, and I have brand new parents." Eve said. Percy chuckled as he stood up. His back creaked and popped from being in such an odd position.

"Oh but first you get ready for school. Out Percy... go wait in the lounge. We'll be out shortly." Margeurite said ushering the man out of the room.

"So lets get you into your school uniform alright?"

"Schools have uniforms?" Eve gasped and looked around at the cream colored, and bright bronze colored suit that was displayed before her. "Oh...thats kind of...odd. I've never seen school uniforms before." She said and pulled them on and looked at herself in the mirror. Oddly enough, it didn't look half bad. Margeurite began to brush her daughters hair and pulled it back into a ring braid.

"There we go...all done. Now lets get your shoes on and we'll go for some breakfast." Margeurite said and walked out toward the lounge. Margeurite walked out of the room to go find something. Eve looked at herself in the mirror once more and sighed.

"Something wrong?" Margeurite asked coming back inside to put a small hat on Eve's head.

"I feel so strange. I've never been so far away from things that I know, and all of the sudden...nothing is what I remember." She ran her hands down her sides. "Not even this."

"Oh sweetheart a womans body changes. More so then mens do. You'll get used to this in time sweetheart. Don't you worry about that." She said and held out her hand. "Lets go show daddy your outfit." She said and walked toward the lounge.

"Ah there is the little princess." Lord Hastings said from the table.

"When did you arrive here?" Eve asked the man. He chuckled.

"Well I came earlier and Margeurite said she didn't know where Percy had stumbled off to. She just informed me that he had his nose literally stuck in a book and asleep in a chair next to your bed." Margeurite giggled at this and tried to hide it. "Oh its true." Eve giggled and looked around at her father who playfully rolled his eyes.

"It would seem the young lady couldn't sleep last night and went wondering around the house last night. She stumbled back to bed with a book." He said looking around at the young girl who munched on an orange.

_Inside the School_

Percy had his hand completely surrounding Eves as they walked into the school. He could feel her shaking and shivering in his hand. She wasn't cold because of the jacket the school provided. He knew she would be afraid after what had happened to her in the past.

"This is your class. I'll be waiting for you when you get home alright?" Percy asked and looked around as the teacher walked through the door.

"Why can't you come get me from the school Papa?" She asked and hugged him tightly.

"Because my little bow...I will be working of a present for you." He said and kissed her hand. He straightened out and looked down at the teacher.

"Hello Lady Blakeney I'm your teacher Madam Constance Brikket." She said in a French accent. Eve looked up at her father then at the teacher.

"Hello Madam Brikket its very nice to meet you." Eve said in mixed French and English. Percy was a little surprised, she did say she knew a little, he just didn't realize it was that much. But then again this was a very basic thing to say.

Percy slowly backed away from his daughter who walked through her class room door.

"Good Morning class this is your new classmate Lady Blakeney." The teacher said.

Thats when all the whispers happened. This caused Eve to blush deeply.

"You mean the little rags to riches case? Why Sir Percy would adopt someone so lowly is beyond me." A young girl with extra curly hair and narrow eyes.

"Probably felt sorry for the little thing." Another girl threw in. Most of the class giggled behind there hands. Eve looked down at the floor. It was true she was a rags to riches case.

"Perhaps he wanted a child who didn't act as snobbish or self centered as you do." Eve suddenly blurted and walked over to a desk assigned to her. The girl who spoke first fired off a few insults in German before standing up and gesturing to Eve. The teacher fired off a few sharp words to her also and continued on with her lesson.

_Lunch Hall_

Eve looked down at her food and then around at everyone elses. She knew that the food there was elegant, but suddenly she didn't feel like eating it. She was still full for lunch. She couldn't possibly eat all of this food. So she just poked at it until a young girl with pig tails and glasses sat down in front of her. The young girls green eyes kept looking up at her.

"Can I help you?" Eve asked. The young girl suddenly looked oddly at her as if she didn't know what was being said. Apparently this girl wasn't as good at speaking other languages.

"I'm Kristine Ffoulkes." She said and held out her hand.

"Wait...Are you related to Andrew Ffoulkes?" Eve asked and Kristine nodded.

"My brother told me you'd be here today. I just didn't know we'd be in the same class." Some words in this long line Eve understood. Suddenly Eves eyes watched the girls from before walk toward them. There eyes locked on hers as they went.

"how is your...school food?" They asked. Eve smiled at them and pulled out a spoon full of pudding and sampled it.

"Its actually pretty good." She said and looked at Kristine who seemed to have gone silent.

"Perhaps it might be better if your wearing it." The girl on her left said throwing a plate of Flan at Eve. She gasped and looked at her new uniform and then sighed.

"I've wore worse." She said flinging the spoonful of pudding at the girl. She gasped and this started a large food fight. Kristine and Eve ran out of the lunch room and sat with there backs against the wall.

"I was scared they were going to throw something at me again." Kristine said. Eve looked at Kristine.

"Don't you ever stick up for yourself?"

"Brother says I should, says its what father would have wanted." The mention of a father caused Eve's heart to ache.

"You've only been here for a few days?"

"Second day." She said and looked up when a man with a white wig on walked into the lunch room and then immediately walked back out again wearing a lot of food.

"Headmaster are you alright?" Kristine asked. He turned to look at the two ladies.

"Lady Ffoulkes? Who is this young lady? I don't believe I've meet her?"

"This is Lady Blakeney. The new student. I had to run her out of there, no sense of getting her in trouble for something she doesn't understand. Lady Rinhun caused the food fight sir."

"Very good. Always honest Lady Ffoulkes thank you." He said and walked back toward his office and Eve hoped a nice pair of clothing.

"That poor man..." Eve mused and looked around at the young girl next to her who was giggling.

"Well I stood up for myself." She said rocking back and forth from heal to toes. The young girl seemed very content in what she did.

_After School_

Eve and Kristine walked along side one another to wait for there carriages to come around.

"Thats not unusual at all. Seeing a Blakeney and a Ffoulkes walking together." A teacher said loud enough for the girls to hear. They broke into a fit of giggles.

"You know Papa is having a little get together today at the house. You should come."

"Oh brothers already told me. I'll be getting ready as soon as I've gotten home." Kristine said and giggled at the look on Eves face. "It was suppose to be a surprise. But apparently its not much of a surprise then is it?"

"No I heard Papa talking about it and put the pieces together."

"Oh your a smart one aren't you?" Eve looked up when Coraline opened the carriage door to help Eve in. Eve suddenly remembered what was about to take place. So Eve climbed up into the carriage like the good girl she was...and glared at the woman sitting in front of her.


	11. Escape

_**Authors Notes: Yeah there is another chapter after this one, but its pretty much a whined down from the excitement of this one.  
**_

* * *

_**Into the Fire**_

_**Chapter 11**_

_**Escape**_

The carriage as Eve suspected was going the wrong way.

"Where are we going?" Eve asked she was getting scared now, she didn't like this. She wanted Percy, where could he be? "We're going to an Inn just short of Dover."

"Is that were Mama and Papa are waiting?" Eve asked knowing perfectly well they wouldn't be. She didn't know why she didn't tell that she knew. Perhaps it was a childish fear.

"No they will not be waiting. Chauvelin will be however." She said this got Eve trying to open the door. Coraline reached over grabbing Eve by the throat to stop her screaming. A gag was fitted into her mouth and a rope around her hands and legs.

"Is everything alright in there?" Came the growl voice of the coach driver.

"Everything is fine. The child just got a paper cut on her school book." Coraline said trying to hush the crying of the small child.

"Oh painful things those." The man said and then was silent.

"Yes...very painful." The knife was pulled out of the belt of the madam and pointed at the young girl. "Remain silent...or I'll use this across your neck." The woman said her eyes locked on that of the childs tears as they continued to fall...although silently.

The coach stopped a few moments later. The coachmen walked over and opened the door and the woman walked out of the coach and looked around.

"What is this...this isn't the inn I told you to bring me to." She glared at the coachmen who had his hat off and bowed to the woman.

"Begging your pardon madam...but a man paid me to bring you here...and leave you." He said closing the coach and climbed back up on the carriage. "Good evening." he said and pushed the carriage forward before the woman could say anything.

Eve was even more afraid now. The man on the carriage was frightening her. She tried to call for help, but with the gag in her mouth she couldn't say a word. She could hear water now, and the carriage stopped. She could only make out orange skies and tree tops.

The carriage door opened and the driver stepped in and closed the door. The carriage began to move again. She wasn't sure how that even happened perhaps one of this mans friends.

"Do I scare you?" The man asked leaning forward to perhaps grab her. Eve didn't think she just acted. She kicked the man in his shoulder with both her feet and this suddenly caused a sharp pain to shoot through her leg from the burn wounds.

"Eve..." This seemed to be a very hurtful word spoken in a voice she cared so much about. Tears were dripping from her chin as if from a soft flowing waterfall. How dare this man speak to her like this. She turned away from his hand again as he pulled the gag off her lips and brushed the tears from her cheeks.

"We'll be home soon." He said untying her. When she turned around the wig from the top of the coachman head was laying on the seat next to her and the fake nose, eyelashes, and some of the makeup was brushed from his face. Percy looked down at her and sighed.

"Papa?" Her eyes flickered for a moment till she fell forward nearly onto the ground in a faint. Percy had caught her as she fell. Today was just to much for her little mind to deal with.

The carriage stopped just short of the stables and Percy stood up just as soon as the doors opened.

"Is she alright Sir Percy?" Tony asked handing him a saddle bag full of clothing.

"Yes...just a little worse for wear I think. I think I gave her a bit of a freight too." He said looking down at the child in his arms. "If you hadn't heard about what Chauvelin had planned only a few hours ago...I'm afraid she wouldn't be here with us." Percy said clapping the man on the shoulder in a firm thank you. Percy shook the child in his arms and looked at her as she softly opened her eyes and looked around. She sat up straight and looked at the stable and then at Percy and his friends.

"What happened?" She asked sitting up her feet were hurting her really bad. She looked at her father and gasped.

"I kicked you." She said and ran her fingers over his shoulder. "I'm sorry..."

"I couldn't see you doing anything short of worse to someone who tries to hurt you my dear. Now quickly...lets get you into this dress."

"Dress? Oh yes...the Party." She said and smiled at him.

"You knew?" He asked almost amazed but a knowing look on his face. "Yes...Sir Andrew did say something about his sister admitting to maybe saying something about it." He said and stood up. "I'll go into another stall and put these on." He said and left Tony to guard his daughter.

"Do you need help?" Tony asked a little over energetically. The child looked down at herself then at the dress in Tony's arms.

"No...I think I've got it." she said rather tiredly before opening a stall and seeing a very tall black horse.

"Not that one!" Tony jumped forward. The giant horse bunted Eve over. She looked up at the ceiling.

"Odd...he normally runs clear out of here when we do that." He said and looked at Eve who was just giggling and stood back up. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a cookie from her tea time at school. She held it up for the horse to take. It sniffed it rather loudly and ate it from her hand.

"well I'll be...it looks like Demon has finally taken to someone." He said.

"Demon...what sort of name is that for a horse." Eve said and this reminded Percy about what Chauvelin said.

"She was a stable boy in France...if you can tame him Eve...then you can keep him." Percy said. Eve looked up at the horse and smiled. "Don't worry...they just don't know what its like." She said and went to open another stall to find a white horse with two colts. "Hello there...oh you two are so adorable." She giggled and clapped her hands. Demon grunted as if to say 'those are mine' and then blew air out of his nose which was answered by the gentle white horse who apparently was Margeurites.

"Eve...aren't you ready yet?" Percy asked playfully. Eve giggled and pulled open the empty stall that Percy had just exited. Soon enough she was in the spring dress that was just made for her. Percy picked her up and put her back into the carriage they had just left and put his head on top of hers.

"I was afraid she had hurt you." He admitted softly kissing her head.

"She tried to choke me..." She said trying to hold back the tears again.

"Its alright now though...your safe." He said and looked up as the lights of the house came into view. Light music was heard from within.

"Ready?" He asked and the doors opened.

"No...but I'll have to be." She said and heard the announcements.

"Sir Percy Blakeney, and daughter Lady Evangelin Blakeney." When Eve walked out of the coach and looked up at the many faces looking at her she suddenly had a large bout of shyness and hid behind Percy's leg. There were a lot of awwwes, and gentle giggles.

"Percy she is simply to cute for you." A woman said finally and knelled down and looked behind his leg.

"Hello...My name is Suzanne." She said and took her little hand and motioned to Andrew. "He's my husband."

"Good evening Sir Andrew." She did a small curtsy she learned in school that day. It caused a lot more 'oh how cute.' or awwws and giggles all over again. Percy stood off to the side as proud as a father could be at the small gesture she had just done.


	12. Cooling Down

_**Into the Fire**_

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Cooling Down  
**_

Eve looked out over the crowd as she limped toward her mother who was standing by a few people. She slowly limped over and took the ladies hand and looked up at the reasonably short man with a white wig on.

"Oh is this the new Blakeney I've been hearing so much about." The man asked looking down at her.

"Good Evening. My name is Lady Eve Blakeney." Eve announced and did a short curtsy and looked up at the man who took her hand and kissed it.

"This is his royal highness the Prince of Wales." Lady Blakeney said. Eves eyes grew wide and looked up at him.

"Oh its that look. I love that look on children when they are told I'm a Prince. Its so fairy tale I'd say." He said and chuckled. Eve could swear his whole body shook as he did so.

"She asked if she could meet a real prince before all this happened for her. I guess the chance finally arose." Percy said to the Prince who chuckled a little.

"I should say it did." He said and looked around at the band. "Do you dance?" He asked the child. Eve shook her head and blushed really bad. "Pity. Perhaps when your a little older then hum?" He said before bowing to the young lady before going off to indulge in a group of ladies who had just walked in.

Percy looked around at Lady Blakeney who looked down at the child who seemed to watch the dancers with some interest.

"Perhaps dancing lessons are in order then." Percy said and chuckled when Eve turned to look at Percy. "And the piano? I love the way it looks. Seems so elegant to learn to do so." She said and giggled when the piano player moved over to Lady Blakeney could move into place. Eve watched as her mother took to playing a simple melody. Everyone in the room began to sing along with it. Eve giggled and joined in where she knew.

_Later on into the Evening_

"So where is the littlest Blakeney?" Andrew asked as his wife was pulling on her jacket.

"Percy has retreated into the study where he was holding onto her humming a soft tune." Suzanne admitted. "Poor thing is tired, but the evening has caused her not to sleep. He's calming her mind." She said "You know Andrew...I was thinking of having our own." She said boxing her eyes at the noble.

"Perhaps...when you are ready." He said and chuckled tapping her nose. "Lets let Percy have a little of the attention before we're able to stand up and announce any sort of good news we may have. I'm sure Percy will have lots of advice for us when we do." He said and Suzanne giggled when she saw Percy walk out of the study holding a slowly dozing young Lady Blakeney.

"Sleep well my dear." Suzanne said waving to the young lady who waved being to tired for words. She simply closed her eyes and fell asleep on her fathers shoulder.

"Oh Percy she is a lovely and kind little girl. What will you ever do when you have to give her away." Suzanne giggled at the odd look Percy gave to her.

"I assure you Suzanne...it won't be willingly."

"I assume it'll be tooth and nail then Percy?" Andrew said standing up to his full height. "The man who captures her heart has to ask all of us...not just you." Andrew said and looked at him with a knowing look.

"I'm afraid this little girl of yours sir Percy...has won the hearts of all your members." Suzanne said knowing his secret now after being married to Andrew for such a long time.

"It wasn't very heard to love someone like her. Such a sweet little thing. How could someone try to harm such a small child is beyond me." Percy said and looked down at the child breathing softly.

"At least we stopped the woman today...but I don't think they'll stop trying..." Tony said as he walked up now that the majority of the guests had left except the members of his league. "But you know us...we'll keep an ear open and a good eye on her." Tony said putting a blanket over the child as Percy lay her down on the long couch inside his study.

"I'll hire an armed guard to watch her while shes at school. " Percy said and looked around at Andrew. "Your sister may have..told her about the party." Percy chuckled. "It would seem they're becoming very good friends."

"She regrets she was unable to make it do to...some unforeseen homework...or what I'd like to call Shyness." Andrew said.

"We're working on that shyness. But it seems she maybe falling back on it again." Suzanne said with a soft sigh.

"She'll learn...just like her brother. Until then...I hope she and Eve stick close together." Percy said

The End

* * *

_**Authors Notes: So what did you think? Should I continue?**_


End file.
